Willingly Taken
by lady-minh
Summary: Kagome is a young teenager who was orphaned and now lives a cruel life. But one night a mysterious thing happens. She is given the opprotunity to leave and, of coarse, she takes it. But what adventure will this path hold for her? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey! I was inspired by the movie "Peter Pan" to write this so I hope you like it. I changed a couple of things but the storyline is pretty much the same. I hope you like it!  
  
Willingly Taken  
  
Chapter 1: The Orphanage  
  
Kagome sat, reading her book. She loved reading. It always gave her hope, like in the stories, that, one day she would go on an adventure, find her true love, and just get out of the situation she was in now.  
  
Kagome's parents had abandoned her and her little brother, Souta. Having no other family, they were immediately sent to the orphanage to be taken care of. Unfortunately, her brother had sadly died. He became ill; creating a high fever that never subsided, until his body all together ceased functioning. Then he just became ice cold. She missed her brother but after two years of accepting his death, she became only happy that he went on to a better place than the hell whole she was in now.  
  
"Kagome! Stop reading that damn book and go clean!" The Mistress of the orphanage screeched.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her. She was getting to the good part. Suddenly, the book was wrenched from her hands. She looked up and the Mistress.  
  
"I told you to go clean, damnit! You do what I tell you, you ungrateful child!"  
  
Kagome glared at the women before her. "I am not a child! I'm 17 years old and I don't have to be grateful, because next year I can leave this dump!"  
  
The Mistress became infuriated with the response. The insolent child! She lifted the library book before the young girl's eyes which widened incredibly as she tore it in half.  
  
"No!-"  
  
"Yes! You may be leaving next year, but now you are under my roof so you will do as I say! I say: Go clean!"  
  
"Don't you know?! That book doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the public library! I'll have to pay for that!! Where am I going to get that kind of money?!"  
  
The Mistress seemed to think about it, then said, "Get a job? Then maybe you'll know what being 'useful' means! Now, go clean!!"  
  
Kagome had tears running down her face. She couldn't believe! The hag tore up a book that wasn't hers then had the nerve to order her around!  
  
"Bitch." Kagome mumbled as she went to go wash the wooden floor. She filled a bucket full of hot steaming water. After filling it with soap and grabbing a rag she made her way to the hallway where screaming kids were less populated. She set the bucket down and began to scrub. The rough work of scrubbing wood floors caused scrapes to appear on her hands, while the soap stung her cuts. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks but she didn't cry out. She bit her tongue from making a sound as her tear drops fell to the ground where she rub the used rag against the floor.  
  
Once she finished the hallway she made her way to all the small rooms, which was cluttered with beds. Toys and clothes lay scattered across the ground in heaps. She bent down and began to gather the clothes; folding them and placing them in the drawers. She collected the forgotten toys and placed them in the large toy chest.  
  
She then began to scrub the floor. The blood from her hands made it only worse; having to clean the stains and droplets up.  
  
Kagome repeated her work for every other room in the large two-story house. When she finished it was close to one in the morning. Being older than the other children, she got a 'room' to herself. The room was about half the size of the others, but it had it's own window with a window seat to go with it. She sighed. She had already washed and wrapped her once bleeding hands.  
  
She gazed out into the night. 'One day,' she thought 'I'll go far away from here. I'll get a job and pay for myself. I will eat delicious food and dress in the most stylish clothing some day; instead of having to eat hard bread and near-to-rotting vegetables and wear rags for clothing. With the skills I have, I could become a professional writer or journalist. I love writing just as much as reading. I could write so many different stories. I want to bring the feeling of hope and joy to people like others do with writing.'  
  
As she thought about these things, she had gotten up and settled herself in bed; covering herself with a thin, small blanket. She fell into a shallow sleep.  
  
She was, without warning, shaken awake and hard. She jerked up; wide-awake. She stared angrily at the Mistress. The Mistress ignored the glare.  
  
"You're going to the market place, today. I got you a job at the Sakura. It's the restaurant on the corner of 50th. You will be working as a waiter there. I suggest you try to get as many tips as possible, because I'm taking half of what you earn." She said coldly.  
  
Kagome stared in shock. Finally, she found her voice. "What?! But that's all the way across town! How will I make it to work on time?!"  
  
The Mistress replaced indifferently, "Run. It's simple. You move your legs very fast. Or you could get up early every morning."  
  
Kagome growled but held back the string of insults and profanities. "Does this mean that my daily chores are forgotten?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Now go, before you're late." The Mistress said uncaringly and left.  
  
Kagome quickly got out of bed and dressed herself in an old, long-sleeve dress. It ended at her ankles and was stitched at the top. She quickly left after brushing her hair with a comb that had a few bristles missing. She ran as fast as she could. When she made it, she walked inside and went to the front counter. The manager spotted her and waved her over.  
  
"Are you Kagome?" He asked gruffly. He seemed to be in a bad mood.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said a little shakily.  
  
"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, wench!" He growled, literally.  
  
"I know, and I'm really sorry-" She apologized but he cut her off.  
  
"Just shut up and follow me." The manager walked to the back room where he began searching for a uniform and apron. He found some then proceeded to a door, which led to a room full of lockers. He showed her a wooden locker.  
  
Pointing to it he said, "This will be yours. In the morning you will dress into this." he paused to hand her the uniform and apron then, ".and put your ordinary clothes in here. In the afternoon you will change back into your clothes, but leave your uniform here, inside your locker."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. He then went through the instructions on what her job was as a waiter. She was to take orders and requests, help the cook if he needs it, and collect the money from each costumer.  
  
The manager put her to work almost immediately. Kagome worked hard and managed to get a very good sum in tips. She stuffed the money she got in her apron pocket while putting the payment money in the box the manager had showed her for the place the restaurant puts its earned money.  
  
When the sun began to set, Kagome rushed home to do her chores. She finished about midnight. She was still in her daily clothes but was too exhausted to change so just laid down on her bed for rest.  
  
Kagome was on the edge of deep slumber when a sudden loud bang was heard in her room. She sat up quickly, squinting in the little light the moon provided for what caused the noise. The window had burst open. 'Probably the wind.' She thought; getting up to close the window. Just as she was about to close it, she gasped when a hand rapped around her mouth and the other one locked her hands in its grip. She struggled but it didn't help, for she was held fast.  
  
Kagome stopped her jerking movements when suddenly a voice spoke in her ear.  
  
"Stop fighting, Wench. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to ask you something." He waited for her to settle down a little more. Her heart was pounding fast. The person, now known as a man, released his hold on her.  
  
She turned about swiftly. Kagome stumbled back a little. He was gorgeous. He had pure while hair, which seemed to have a silver tinge in the moon light. His eyes where a deep gold that held laughter and a rough kindness. This man had.wait.were those dog-ears? He wasn't a man! He's a hanyou.  
  
Excitement coursed through Kagome. Her eyes lit up when one of his ears did a small flick movement. She couldn't stop the urge. She closed the small space between them and began to rub his ears.  
  
This caused the young hanyou to, at first be surprised, but then his eyes began to close as her administrations continued. Kagome enjoyed the silk- like texture of his ears. Unexpectedly, he began to make a rumbling sound in his chest, which rose to his throat a moment later. Was he purring?  
  
She held back a giggle. Kagome then noticed their closeness and stopped. Stepping away slightly, she blushed.  
  
"What is it you need?" She asked.  
  
He seemed to snap out of his trance and watch her for a moment.  
  
"Well.what is it that you read all the time?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! That! I read stories and all kinds of things." She paused in thought for a moment. "How do you know I like to read?"  
  
"Me? Oh.um.well." Before he could really answer a small kitsune hopped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Because he's been watching you for about a week now and you seem to always be reading." The small kit said.  
  
Both Kagome and the young hanyou blushed.  
  
"So.who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippo!" Said the kit. Kagome laughed a little at how cute he acted. He leapt onto her shoulder. His tail was almost as soft as the hanyou's ears. "You seem nice." He said. She laughed again.  
  
Kagome turned to the still blushing stranger and said, "What about you? I'm sure you have name." She put her finger to her chin, in mock thought.  
  
He chuckled a little, "My name is Inuyasha. I already know your name is Kagome. Can I ask you another question?"  
  
She sat on her bed. He followed suit and sat cross legged, across from her. Shippo decided to sit in Kagome's lap. He normally didn't like strangers but this girl was interesting and her scent was so good.  
  
"Okay. Sure." She said.  
  
"Why do you live here? I can tell it sucks and that you practically starve on what they give you."  
  
She looked down for a moment, in remembrance of her sad memories.  
  
"Well, I'm an orphan. I don't have any family. They all left or died a long time ago. So I stay here to survive."  
  
Inuyasha felt terrible he had asked the question in the first place. He too was an orphan, but he didn't have to live in a hell like this. He had come to visit the human world but when he first saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He observed her for what only seemed like minutes, but really a week. She intrigued him.  
  
He had so many questions for her. She seemed to be very smart and she was indeed extremely beautiful. Suddenly, an idea struck him.  
  
"Would you like to leave?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked up with a jerk of surprise. She noticed his tone of voice. Could he take her away? Would she get the adventure she always wanted? "Really?!" She almost screamed.  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he nodded. "You can come with up back to our world if you like?"  
  
Shippo hearing this turned around. "Yea! You can be my new mommy! Oh please come! It will be so much fun!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help it! Although she had just met the two young strangers she couldn't help the excitement that welled up within her. She felt that she could trust these people. They were the first people to actually care for her. She laughed a little. Inuyasha continued to grin while Shippo continued to jump up in down in her lap. All the racket had caused the Mistress to wake up. She grew angry and made her way to Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?! Stop all the noise!"  
  
Kagome stopped laughing. Inuyasha could hear footsteps coming.  
  
"Hurry! Get on my back!" He stood as she climbed onto his back obediently. Shippo tucked himself between Kagome and Inuyasha. They jumped out of the window and hopped roofs. As they made their escape, Kagome could hear the Mistress yelling out the window things like, "What the hell?" and "That's impossible!" She grinned.  
  
Inuyasha slowed his pace. He came to a complete stop while on the clock tower.  
  
"Shippo, the powder." Inuyasha commanded.  
  
Shippo nodded as he and Kagome were let down off Inuyasha's back. Shippo took out a small pouch and began sprinkling a glittery substance on himself. He then handed it to Inuyasha who did the same. Then handing it to Kagome, she did the exact same thing. She suddenly felt lighter as she struggled to keep herself off the ground.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She looked up to see him gazing at her upside down. "Wha-?"  
  
Inuyasha turned himself upright. "The powder makes you fly, which we need to be able to do if we want to get home. Come on, I'll show you."  
  
He took her hands in his and began to pull her upward. "Amazing!" She breathed out in a whisper as they went higher and higher into the sky. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He smiled at her.  
  
Kagome felt her heart lift from the hell she WAS in to the heaven she was now. Was it a dream she hoped not. She could see billions of stars and watched as the lights from her city became tinier and tinier. Inuyasha pulled her close as they were sucked into the portal that would lead them to the demon world.  
  
AN: I know! It's short but I promise to lengthen the next chapter! I feel so excited about this. Oh and I have a few more fics up my sleeves so just stay tuned. (It's not like we're on TV, but I love that phrase! Hehe.) 


	2. Home is Demon World!

AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update this fic! But I've been trying to update my other fics too! Hehe. But here, you are! Another chapter!! Yay! Enjoy and Review!  
  
Willingly Taken  
  
Chapter 2: Home is Demon World!  
  
The portal pulled Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo into it with such great force, Kagome wandered how one could go through it the other way.  
  
Inuyasha howled with delight while Shippo began to laugh and scream with enjoyment at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha had parted from their small embrace and held hands tight. Kagome's lips were upturned in a grin while she whooped and hollered with her new friends.  
  
Suddenly the pull was lessening. The rushing, swirling scenery slowed to a complete stop as they were suddenly thrust forward, out of the portal and into the world Shippo and Inuyasha called home.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going home to tell everyone of the news!" Shippo cried as he shot off to his destination.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome let go of each other while they free flied around. Kagome twirled while she landed on a cloud that seemed to be just as solid as any land she ever stood on. She danced in circles. She became oblivious to her surroundings as she was too overcome with happiness. She was free! Free from all the work and bruises. Free from all the shouts and commands. She was free from all the pain she had. Right now, she was happy! Truly Happy!  
  
Inuyasha stopped his air flips and hollering when he spotted Kagome on a cloud dancing. Her long dark black tresses swayed around her while she twirled gracefully. She was laughing and smiling.  
  
He could feel a great warmth swell in his chest and a sudden completeness that wasn't there before. Being half demon, he had lived for an extremely long time but never in his life had he seen such a beauty as Kagome. Nothing came compared to her mysterious, natural figure and personality.  
  
Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was watching Kagome. On a large ship with working pirates and blood-sucking fleas, stood Captain Naraku. He watched through an old telescope as Kagome danced to an imaginary melody with grace.  
  
His eyes became glazed as he memorized every move she made. Her hips swung slowly side-to-side as she swayed. Her petite feet lifted and fell like a ballerina, kicking up small puffs of cloud that blew around her. Her skirt, which ended at her knees, flowed with her movements perfectly. This vixen captured him in a deep lust and desire.  
  
His gaze then fell on the silver hair boy who seemed to be affected by the young lady in the same way. Naraku made a small promise to himself that he would have her. He had vowed long ago that he would kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Load the cannons, crew! Inuyasha has come back, and it seems he brought me a gift!" Naraku laughed as he watched Inuyasha take no notice of the weapons aimed at him.  
  
Kagome ceased dancing when she heard the booming of a cannon. Her unusual keen eyes spotted a cannon ball aiming right at- Inuyasha!  
  
"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha moved just in time to dodge the offending ball.  
  
Naraku, who was having fun, gave order for the large bird youkai of the ship to take flight, kill Inuyasha, and bring him the girl.  
  
Inuyasha came back to his senses and shot toward Kagome. He needed to get her out of here. Something suddenly knocked him in the head. He flipped around to see a huge youkai creature with wings flapping. His talons were stretched out, ready to slice.  
  
Inuyasha easily defeated the lowly demon, but found himself up against more youkai just like the first. After sending about four hurdling to the ground with heavy blows, he heard a scream. Wait, not just any scream but a cry from Kagome.  
  
Bursting away from the bird youkai he rushed toward Kagome who was trying to avoid a falcon youkai. Inuyasha grabbed her just in time for her to only get a small incision on her arm.  
  
Taking off, he pulled Kagome closer. He hated running away, but he didn't want to put Kagome in any danger while he fought.  
  
"What are you doing?" She yelled. "We can't run away! Come on, we can get 'em!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her in surprise and stopped. Was she serious? Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. Kagome really was something. She wasn't afraid to fight. Kagome could feel her courage building. She could feel unusual surges of energy rushing through her.  
  
They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both understanding what each wanted. Then, both turned their gaze to the bird youkai that had caught up with them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome gave a short nod with determination set on her mind.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. He flexed his claws, ready for battle. Kagome began to concentrate on the hidden energy that seemed to be merging. She found herself holding out her hands in front of her. She watched as purple balls that looked similar to flames formed.  
  
Something told her that, they were weapons. She pulled one of them back as she gripped it in her hand. As one of the youkai was close enough she through it. The youkai screamed in pain and disintegrated. Inspired and intrigued Kagome repeated her actions to every youkai that came close to her.  
  
Inuyasha was at first so surprised that he almost got a direct hit from his opponents. He began to slice each demon like paper. His eyes turned an, even, darker amber as he became more delighted with each blow to the enemy.  
  
Once the flying youkai were all defeated. Kagome and Inuyasha left, flying away with large grins spread across their faces. Naraku was watching from a distance. He was slightly disappointed that he didn't get what he wanted but he became even more fascinated with the young woman Inuyasha brought home with him.  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a large tree. It towered over them and was covered in green moss. Kagome smiled. The whole land, she was now in, seemed to be made with forests and valleys. Earlier she had spotted mountains. It was beautiful with an overwhelming sense of peace.  
  
The tree that they now stood in front of was glorious with it's dark green leaves and deep brown bark. Inuyasha looked around cautiously before knocking on the bark four times. Kagome listened to the hollow sound it gave off and then the place where Inuyasha had knocked turned into a door. The door opened and there stood Shippo.  
  
He grinned as his eyes immediately brightened. He turned and ran down the stairs, screaming, "She's here! She's here!"  
  
Kagome smiled while Inuyasha and her followed Shippo but at a slower pace. Once they reached the bottom, Kagome could see there was a living room, which lead to more rooms. It was a home underground! Three people ran into the room. One of the three people was a young girl, probably age 6 or 7, ran up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"Yes! I finally get a mommy! I've always wanted one, you know? I love you hair! It's so silky!" The girl lightly tugged on Kagome's hair as if to make emphasis on her comment. Kagome sweat-dropped. She smiled. "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you!" She bent to be at eye level with the small girl.  
  
"Oh! My name is Rin! I'm glad to meet you too!" Rin giggled. She continued to hug Kagome around the leg. Kagome patted her head lightly. The other Two people were much older than Rin. The first person Kagome noticed was the young woman about her age.  
  
"Hey. My name's Sango!" She smiled politely. Then with out warning, she screamed. Kagome watched as Sango spun around with inhuman speed and slapped the young man standing beside her.  
  
"Dirty little pervert." She mumbled. Then pointed down at him and said, "This is Miroku. Word of advice: watch his hands...they wander." Sango smiled again as though she hadn't just back-handed someone into unconsciousness. However, Miroku didn't stay down for long, fore only seconds after his 'introduction', he was standing with a wide smile.  
  
"Hello, miss!" He said cheerfully. Kagome could not help but think 'Gee, this guy must really have a high tolerance for getting slapped. I mean, the hand print Sango left is as red as a cherry!'  
  
Introductions were interesting but what really made her day overwhelming was dinner. Never had she ever eaten so much! Normally her diet would only get a few slits of bread, water and hopefully some fruit, which was usually close to rotten anyway. But here: The food was delicious.  
  
The table they all sat at was piled with mouth-watering chicken, turkey, and steak. There were bowls filled with fruits and vegetables, along with soups and hot bread too. For desert, there was pound cake, cup-cakes, and strawberries with crème. Yes, life was truly beautiful at this moment.  
  
Kagome did something she thought she could never do, she gave a true genuine grin. She had a family...a true family, now.  
  
-------------  
  
He watched as Kagome met everyone and he watched when she sat to eat dinner with them. Miroku was a great cook and he knew Kagome would like the food, but from the way she ate her meal she seemed as though she had been starved for days. Though, it wouldn't have surprised him if it wasn't true. She was treated horribly when she lived at that nasty orphanage.  
  
Inuyasha found himself entranced with Kagome the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, in fact, the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on. But when he saw how she was treated...he couldn't leave her alone. But now, he was happy to know Kagome would live better. He smiled.  
  
------------  
  
Kagome was already showed her new quarters and was given a grand tour by Sango of the 'house.' She learned that the home was not only underground but also made inside the hollow trees. For example, her room was located at the top of a large oak. It was warm and cozy. It was high above the ground, and made inside the tree's hollow space so it was well covered. She stepped out of her window and onto a branch outside. Her borrowed white nightgown flowed gracefully after her. She sat and gazed at the moon.  
  
It was large and bright. The white glow it gave off was so pure Kagome could find nothing but complete comfort. The night was serene and all was at peace. The sound of some one's sigh brought her from her wanderings. She looked down to the branch a little ways from hers. There, sat Inuyasha. He was watching the moon as well.  
  
Smiling, she began to climb her was to him. Inuyasha's nostrils filled with the enticing scent of Kagome. He looked to his side and a little up. He smirked as he silently watched Kagome make her way to him. Kagome let a small breath of relief escape her lips when her foot reached the branch Inuyasha sat upon. But as she released the skinny limb she hung onto, she lost her balance. Inuyasha immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward from falling backwards. However, the result sent them both into a position where Kagome was now leaning against Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Both blushed deeply. Kagome pulled back and settled herself in a spot next to him. His back was leaned against the trunk. She smiled. Silence overcame them for a small moment as he smiled back.  
  
Then Kagome softly broke it, "Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"What do you call this world?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"This world is known as the demon realm...or demon world. It's made up of demons and other magical creatures. Never once has a human set foot in it until now..." Inuyasha answered. He glanced at her when his sentence drifted off. Kagome remained quiet for a moment.  
  
"But how's that possible? I mean, aren't Sango, Rin and Miroku humans?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, they're not. Sango and Rin are both nymphs. And Miroku is a wind-demon. They only look human. Sango and Rin have a beauty that some humans aren't born with. They don't age either. Miroku, being a wind-demon, has certain powers that divides him from others. He has a wind-tunnel in his right hand. It gives him the power to suck things into it but they never come out."  
  
Kagome could only stare at him. But then asked, "I already know that Shippo's a kitsune but what about you? You're a ---hanyou, right?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a long time. He seemed almost apprehensive with what she was going to say after he answered her.  
  
"Yea. Are you---" He paused. "---okay with that?" He asked.  
  
"Of coarse! I think it's wonderful!" She said. Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said. His golden eyes were wide with surprise and relief.  
  
"Why would I not be?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha turned his gaze to the moon again. His expression didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was upset.  
  
"Well, Kagome, in this world hanyou's are considered lowly because they---I mean, because I'M not whole." He answered.  
  
"What do you mean by whole?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I mean, I'm half of two things and being like that are called names such as 'dirty blood' or 'half-breed.' At least you're a whole human. You're not half of something." He said. He looked down at his clawed hands. He glared at them. Then, Inuyasha's gaze began to roam his body with a heated glare. He hated being what he was. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome gazing at him with compassionate eyes. Never had he seen such a caring gaze directed toward him. Sure, he had friends that liked him for who he was and not what he was but they had NEVER looked at him the way Kagome was looking at him now.  
  
"Inuyasha, never think of yourself lowly. What matters is on the inside, not the outside. You are a unique being and you shouldn't be treated poorly because of your blood. Don't let any one ever tell you different, understand?" While Kagome spoke, her hand had moved from his shoulder to his cheek in a soft caress. Inuyasha, for the hundredth time, stared at her that day.  
  
Did she really care? And if so, why?  
  
Questions began to plague Inuyasha as he stared at her in slight confusion. Then he did something he had never done to anyone before. He swiftly pulled her close to him in a deep hug.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome, thank you." He said.  
  
Kagome was shocked to say the least. Ever since her parents had died, she had never been hugged or spoken so softly to by anyone. She rapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, returning the hug. Was his past really that hurtful just because of how he was discriminated by others? If so, then that would mean, he was like her. They both shared a painful past.  
  
'Maybe I finally found a home.' She thought. 'And someone who finally understands me.'  
  
AN: OK! What did you think? I know it's not that long but I still hope I made it enjoyable. Again, I really really really really really really sorry about the late update! Please forgive me! Review! Review! I need lots of encouragement!!! Thank you!! 


End file.
